Diablos
by cosplaythief
Summary: Chapter 6 at last! ^_^ Hilde and Duo meet and sparks flies! Oh and we see a lil bit of Kain and his henchmens!!
1. Hilde's kinapping

Diablos  
  
Prologue:Hilde's kidnapping  
  
  
  
It was a cool and dark night on L2. A young long blue-black haired girl was watching TV while thinking about  
  
her favorite gundam pilot.  
  
"Duo...." Hilde sighed. Duo was out on another mission and was supposed to come in less than 2 hours!!!  
  
She had work to do.  
  
She began a little late house cleaning. In the past few months Duo and the other pilots had received numerous of  
  
missions; it appears a lil group of war-lovers were planning to start a war. She sighed, when will people learn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
A black car stopped in front of the house Duo and Hilde shared.......  
  
Two man dress in black with black sunglasses stood in front of the house.(no not the men in black!! :P I know that was old....gomen)  
  
An old woman was in the car, she told something to the two men, they nodded.One of them headed toward the front porch whild the other went in the back of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde was busy sweeping the floor when she heard the doorbell. When she openned it she saw a suspicious looking man.  
  
"Can I help you?" she ask warily, her ex-soldier's instincts kicking in.  
  
"Are you Hilde Schbeiker?" The man asked, unfazed by Hilde's waryness.  
  
"What if I am?" She took a step back.  
  
"Then you will have to come with me. Or I'll resort to force."  
  
She looked at the man shocked.She growled and began to back away, only to hit a really hard chest: another man was looking down at her. Hilde proceeded to punch the guy on the nose but hitting him was like hitting a brick wall. She cursed her luck; Duo was supposed to arrive in less than an hour. One of the men hit her behind the head and she was knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo grinned has he watched his house. Finally he was back home!!! It wasn't like he didn't like the company of the guys, but he sure missed his Hilde.  
  
Duo's grin faded when he reached the doorsteps: the door was unlocked!!! He rushed in the house.  
  
"Hilde!!!????" Nothing.  
  
"Hilde are you there babe??" No response.  
  
He was beginning to panic, where could she be? One word kept repeating itself in his mind. 'kidnapping.'  
  
He picked up the phone and called Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
After explaining everything to Heero, the perfect soldier was able to convince Duo to wait until tomorrow  
  
morning before running in the street like a lunatic.  
  
"You are probably right Heero.I'll wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of prologue*  
  
Author's note: Ok how bad was it. -_- Anyways I better act positive because the 'low-self-esteem-trick' doesn't really work for me. -_- Read and Reveiw!!! I can take a flame.........I think..........  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine .I don't own any Gundam wing character. BUT I do own the story and the original characters. Maybe one day they would want to continue the gundam wing series based on MY fanfic. ^_^ I know I am dreaming......... 


	2. Where am I? Who are you?

Diablos  
  
chapter 1: Where am I? Who are you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde woke up with a suprise. "This isn't my house....."  
  
The room seemed to belong to a little boy. There was a dresser, a bed and what seemed like a closet. Hilde couldn't help but shudder; judging by the spiderwebs, the room had been abandoned. A small drawing posted on the wall caught her attention. It was a drawing to a lion of some sort and it was signed Darrien.  
  
Darrien, why was that name sounded so familiar to her? She was pulled out of her musing when a man entered the room.  
  
"The doctor is ready to see you miss Schbeiker."  
  
"Doctor? what doctor???"  
  
"Just come. You'll see."  
  
Something in Hilde's mind told her to follow the guy. She wanted to know where she was and she had the feeling that 'doctor' was going to tell her.  
  
The man brought Hilde into a white room. Everything was white, the walls the ceiling and even the furniture.  
  
In the room was an ugly looking old woman. She was wearing a white scientist lab coat, had black and white hair, and the ugliest face she ever seen on a girl.( kinda reminds you of a group of 5 UGLY mad people ne?)  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"  
  
The woman smiled, a scary smile.  
  
"I am scientist K, but every one calls me Doctor K. " (see!! see!! she's one of them!!! O.O)  
  
Hilde's eyes were wide open, did she say doctor? as in the mad scientist who created the gundams???  
  
K must have been reading Hilde's mind because she said; "Yes I am the creator of a gundam myself. And YOU are my pilot."  
  
"This....this is.........impossible." That's all Hilde was able to say.  
  
"Yes it is, Hilde Schbeiker. You had rigurous training since the age of 8. We had to make you forget, until you were needed again."  
  
"I don't understand what are you talking about."  
  
"You'll understand in due time my child." A wave of a hand was all it took to make the man react and he took Hilde away.  
  
"Where are you taking me!!" Hilde was angry, she still had many questions to ask.  
  
"To your quarters miss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
It was really late..... Where in the world was Hilde?  
  
Duo was sitting on the couch, watching TV but his attention was elsewhere.He was thinking about a certain  
  
blue-black haired girl we all know.  
  
"Hilde.." He thought. "Where are you?"  
  
He yawned. He hadn't slept in days and now the sleepless nights are taking their toll on him.  
  
"Musn't sleep.........musn't......sleep.....gotta........wait.....for........." And he dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of chapter 1*  
  
  
  
I know what you think, not long ne? :P well I decided to make it short because chapter 2 is gonna be a looong one. (Well, that's what I expect) Ja ne!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own them. Don't laugh at me because you don't own them either :) ....... well .....I think... 


	3. Memories of death

Wha!! Why don't you people review? Is it because I'm soo bad? -_- The least you can do is tell me.  
  
OH thank you sooo much Psycho Kitty ^_^ You truly are the best. Like they say the show must gohan  
  
*get it? Gohan= go on ^_~* um.. bad joke..... soo here's another chapter  
  
(eventhough nobody is reading this..... -_-)  
  
Diablos  
  
Chapter 2: Memories of death  
  
  
  
Important Author's note: Ok. I'm just going to tell you that this chapter is a flash back. (. Anyway it would be indicated.) So chapter 2 would be on the memories of Hilde's past. .........So enjoy.....  
  
Warning: Rape implied, watch out kids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde looked around her room. The room seemed to belong to a little girl.There was a nicer bed and a way nicer looking furniture than the previous room. On the wall there also was a drawing. Feeling drawn to the image, Hilde decided to take a good look at the art. She gasped.  
  
I was a drawing of a grim reaper of some sort. But the thing that made her gasp was the signature on the drawing.  
  
In a black crayon it was written: Hilde Schbeiker.  
  
Troubled, she decided to lie down. Sleep took over her faster than a speeding bullet. And she dreamed, dreamed of her lost past......she was remembering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Little 8 years old Hilde Schbeiker ran up to her mother.  
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!! Let's set the decorations for my birthday party!!!"  
  
Hilde's mother smiled at her only daugther. " Not untill you finish your breakfast my dear."  
  
With a pout Hilde forked another piece of egg into her mouth. She was 8 years old now and her mom promised her that she was going to have the biggest and best birthday party a lil girl can have. Hilde grinned, "I'm all done mommy." she said after taking a use gulp of her orange juice.  
  
"Than let's start."  
  
"Wait mom where's daddy?" Hilde made a face, her dad had promised to stay home and help her mom and her to decorate the house with them."  
  
"I'm here my lil darling." She looked behind her to see her dad.  
  
"Yay!!!" She rushed up and hugged her dad.  
  
All of the sudden there were scream in the streets. And gun shots could be heared.  
  
"What is happening dear?" Hilde's mom ask her husband  
  
The man just looked back at his wife. "Alliance soldiers. There killing everyone in the town. We must flee!"  
  
"But daddy!! what about my birthday party." Hilde pouted but stopped when she saw her fathers look, -this was serous bussiness-.  
  
They just passed through the back door when two soldiers intercepted them.  
  
"And where do you think YOU are going?" ask a mean looking black haired man.  
  
Hilde's dad tackled the man and told his wife to run with their daughter.  
  
Hilde was in her mom's arms while they were running through the small forest that led out of the town.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right Hilde. Daddy is going to be fine." Hilde's mom was trying to reassure the young girl, ignoring her own tears on her face.  
  
Then a loud noise. Hilde found herself on the ground. She looked at her mother and saw that there was blood on her back.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Hilde cried. Her mother moved a little but was to exhausted and hurt to get up.  
  
"Hilde run away, fast. Go warn the next town." she pleaded her child to go away and hide. Hilde backed away only to be lift up by one of the man.  
  
"No one runs from the alliance." The black haired man smirked and fired at Hilde's mom head.  
  
"Mother!!!!" Hilde yelled, cried and bit her way out of the other man's strong hold, only to be picked up once more.  
  
The guy, who had red hair, asked. "What should we do about the girl sir?"  
  
The other one shrugged. "Do whatever you want with her. Our day is over, they were the last one. It's time to go back."  
  
The guy smirked. "I have an idea, little one you might worth some money." He took Hilde to his Jeep and sped off. (after tieing up a reluctant 8 year old girl.)  
  
**********************  
  
Little Hilde woke up; She had cried herself to sleep. She was scared to find that all this wasn't a dream, she was an orphan now. She looked around her, she was still in the jeep and the man was beside her, driving.  
  
" I see you have awoken, we are almost there."  
  
The car pulled into the driveway of an impressive old house. The man took Hilde by the shoulder and he rang the doorbell. A strong looking man opened the door.  
  
"Hi. Dan!" the strong man looked at the soldier.  
  
"What do you want Joe?"  
  
Joe pushed Hilde in front of him. "I got a little package for you. So how much would you give me for this lady here?"  
  
Dan crouched and looked at the totaly scared Hilde. " I don't know.She doesn't look strong enough."  
  
"You kidding me. She got to be strong?" Joe said raising a brow.  
  
"Of course or she won't survive and she wouldn't be able to do any heavy chores. Clients aren't interested in weak childeren."  
  
"Well....... I guess she could do some chores....and if the owner get tired or needy he can always have his way with her." Dan looked at Joe then at Hilde.  
  
" Nine hundred dollars."  
  
"What only!!!!!??"  
  
"Look, it's nine hundred or nothing, I don't usually pay for the merchandise you know?"  
  
Joe thought a minute. " Ok deal."  
  
After a minute, Joe left Hilde in the 'good care' of Dan.  
  
***************  
  
" Is that the best you can do!!!!!????" yelled an angry Dan.  
  
Hilde was crying her eyes out, she wasn't able to keep up with the chores in time, and she burned herself while helping with dinner. The other kids.... yes there was a lot of other kids..... they looked at Hilde with sad eyes, she was going to be punished.  
  
It turned out Dan was a commercant, his merchandise? Children..... slaves to be exact. At her arrival Hilde met a lot of young children, they all had sad faces.....she was scared. And there was the work, it was hard, Hilde tried to keep up with the others. They told her that Dan was making them do all sorts of chores every day to turn them into good little slaves then, three times a month, he takes them to a place where he tries to sale them.  
  
"You worthless little tramp. Stop crying all the time, I don't like cry babies and I am going to fix you up!" Hilde didn't know what hurted the most; the words or the slap he just gave her. Not able to take more of this traitement, she bit Dan's arm..hard.  
  
"OUCH!!!! In the basement you go!!" he screamed, picking her up and taking her to a room, located downstairs in the far end of the house.Hilde cried, through her tears she could see the other kids shiver and wishpering, some of them had teary eyes but shed no tears.  
  
Dan threw little Hilde into the basement. She hit the floor hard. She took the the time to examine the room. It was dark, no wonder the kids called it the dark room.Even the small windows of the room were painted black, so no light could come in. But a little of the paint was scratched so a little light could enter the room. Otherwise she was completly in the dark. Alone...... but she didn't feel quite alone, weird.  
  
"Hi!!"  
  
Hilde yelped and backed away.So there was some one in the room with her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes got used to the dark. She saw a boy about her age. He had dark blue black hair (much like hers) that seemed cut with a knife and was left in spikes on his head. He also had the coolest green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, he wore a blue jean that was ripped at many places and a black t-shirt that gave him a 'bad boy' look.  
  
"My name is Darrien, what's yours?"  
  
" ........um.......m..y......name...is Hilde." She studded, looking at the floor.  
  
Darrien grinned and sat next to her. "Cool name, I'm not used to have a girl in with me, so what did you do?And how come I never seen you before?"  
  
Hilde looked at the boy with wide eyes; he looked so cheerful, how does he do it?  
  
"......I just came here today, the man said I cry too much and I can't do anything right." Darrien must have seen the tears in her eyes because he suddently hugged her.  
  
"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Your parents are dead huh? And you are all alone?" Hilde looked at the boy shocked, how did he know?? "I've been there, I was a street rat, steeling and running around. Dan finally caught me and he tries to make me a slave, I've been here for a long time." He replied to her silent question with a slight dose of sadness in his voice. He then smirked." To him I'm a little runt who keeps dissobeing his orders, he won't sell me that's for sure." There was a silence.  
  
"How long will we stay here?" Hilde was scared and she yelped when a rat bit her footh.  
  
"Judging by the amount of light there is in the room, it's evening, he'll come at night when every one else is sleeping."  
  
"You've been in this position lots of times?"  
  
"I told you I was unruly." He said with a smirk.  
  
"What will he do to us? I mean, will he just let us go?" Hilde's question seemed to make Darrien nervous because he squirmed.  
  
" I.......... don't think you'll like it. He'll punish us." He then showed Hilde one of his many scars he got.At this, Hilde began to sob softly.  
  
"Aw, don't cry. I'm here for you, you are not alone." Darrien then cuddled near Hilde while rubbing her back.She cried herself to sleep against Darrien's chest.  
  
************************************  
  
Hilde and her new found friend Darrien were fast asleep when the door was opened. Dan's figure could be seen  
  
in the light.  
  
" Well, well isn't it cute." he yelled waking up the kids.  
  
Darrien glared at Dan and pushed Hilde behind him so she could be sheiled.  
  
"Time for a beating boy." Dan gripped Darrien's arm to draw him closer in order to beat the little boy.Hilde watched helplessly as Dan beated the shit out of Darrien.She couldn't help but cry.  
  
"Oh, so little miss Hilde still haven't learn her lesson?" Dan said as he threw a beat-up Darrien on the floor and approached Hilde.She backed away only to be taken by the strong man.He started punching her and slapping her poor body, then stripped her out of her clothes.That night was a living hell for Hilde, and she knew there was more to come.  
  
***************************************  
  
In the morning, Hilde was feeling like shit, and she had to work.She looked at Darrien that was beside her; the boy looked as if it had been his fault that Hilde got raped.She, of couse told him it wasn't his fault and they should forget about it............. FORGET.... That was what she was trying to do all day but she couldn't forget that night. She sighed, today she didn't get in trouble and neither Darrien did.At supper,she found her friend eating the foul food the were given.  
  
"Hi.How do you feel?" She asked sitting next to him; Dan was absent and everyone was less stressed although there still was some one looking over them, but Tom was always sleeping instead of watching them.  
  
" I've been better, although he was nice to me last night.How about you?Can you walk properly?" Hilde smiled at his concern look. "I'm fine, but it still hurt when I walk."  
  
Darrien gave the rest of his food to a smaller child."I'm sorry, I could have done something."  
  
"Don't start Darrien, you were hurt.It's not your fault."  
  
"Still, I promise you I'll always try to save you from any harm and we'll be friends forever." Hilde was thouched by the sincerity of her friend.  
  
"And we'll always try to be together Darrien, is that ok?"  
  
"That's grand."  
  
**********************************************  
  
[Months have passed, and the friendship between Hilde and Darrien grew.There was more rape and beatings but Hilde could have gotten more of those if Darrien hasn't always turn Dan's anger towards him.They really began to think that they will always be together until..............]  
  
Dan and his slaves were at the slave market, where children were sold.A buyer found Hilde quite interessting much to her dismay.  
  
"How much for this one?"Said the man.  
  
Dan grinned.He was finally getting rid of that little bitch who made friends with that pesky little runt Darrien.  
  
"Three thousan."  
  
"Um...... interessting, I think I'll take her." The man payed up, and took Hilde's hand.  
  
"NO !!! Leave her alone!!!!" Hilde, who was trying to break loose, heard Darrien's voice.The boy tried desperately to catch his friend and protegee but Dan hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Darrieeeeeeennnnnn!!!" Hilde yelled (Usagi style) tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hildeeeeeee!!!!" She could see tears in her friends eyes before she was shoved in a car.  
  
*****************************************  
  
[She will never see Darrien again, or she thought so. Her life with her master was hell. He kept beating and raping her, and worse.....she was alone.]  
  
One night, her master came back from a party drunk as a pot.Hilde trembled; that was one of those times she wished she was still with Dan, at least he didn't get drunk.  
  
He came near her. "Come here little slut, I've got a suprise for you." he said in a sing song voice.Hilde ran away from him, causing only anger in the man's body."Come back here!!! Got'cha!!!" He laughed when he lift her up in the kitchen.Hilde was scared but she knew she had enough, she didn't want to spend another night being raped and beaten by her master.She took a kitchen knife and with all the courage her 8 and a half body could have, she stabed her master.The man fell down on the floor, dead.  
  
She had killed her master.She was a killer like the ones on TV.She sobbed and shivered while glancing at the lifeless body of ther ex-master."No....I got to get out of here." With tears in here eyes she ran as fast as her body could.  
  
******************************************  
  
She was on earth.She still couldn't believe she was able to sneak in a shuttle and leave the colonie.She wandered aimlessly through the streets,she was hungry.  
  
"Hi little girl."  
  
Hilde looked behind her and saw an ugly looking woman.She wasn't scared, no, she had tuffen up since the murder of her master.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?"she growled under her breath.  
  
"My aren't we menacing. My name is Kate but you can call me doctor K.And I do not want anything from you IF you refuse to follow me." The woman looked at Hilde in an amused way.  
  
"And why would I follow you?" Hilde raised a brow, backing away slightly.  
  
"Because I can give you food and a nice home.You don't have to be scared.I know you would want to sleep in a soft bed tonight."  
  
It must be the offer of a soft bed that made Hilde follow this lady.Doctor K led Hilde to an underground secret base. She then turned to the child and said.  
  
"Little girl, welcome to your new home."  
  
..........Home......what a great word........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde woke up. So this was her past? She sadly looked at the scars on her body.Most of them were healed but it explained how she got them. She looked at her old alarm clock; it was still early in the morning, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again so she prepared herself. There was a lot of remembering to do and, she felt it in her bones, there was so little time to spare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo woke up. "Hilde?" No response.  
  
Seemed Hilde didn't come back at night. This was a bad sign. He got up and looked at the clock; 6:30 am.  
  
"It's damn early." He said rubbing his eyes.Then he heard the ring of the vid-phone.  
  
"Ya, Ya hold on." He answered and saw the very familiar face of the perfect soldier.  
  
"Hi. Heero." Zero's pilot just nodded and said in his monotone voice.  
  
"There's a possibility of a war coming up. Meet at the preventers now." He hung up leaving a very confused and worried Duo.He had to go to earth, and Hilde that still haven't give any sign of life.How could he search for her AND fight a war?He sighed, his life was all messed up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of chapter2*  
  
So? how was it? Be honest and review ok? :P I kinda made poor Hilde's life miserable and it's just the beginning!!!! O.O Anyway, toon in next time for gundam wing episode (chapter) 3!!!! ^_^ same hour, same channel.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. But the storyline belong to me. 


	4. New Beginnings

Warning: Lots of bad words. I am vulgar.So sue me :P  
  
  
  
Diablos  
  
Chapter3: New beginnings  
  
  
  
  
  
"I reckon you had a good night sleep? Now it's time to re-start your life where you left it." By the sound of doctor K's voice Hilde knew that the lady was a mean one.She gulped, she was nervous since she had that weird dream/memory.K looked at Hilde.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll have your whole memory back soon enough.But we can't waste time waiting for your memory to be back at 100%, a new threath is menacing the earth." They walked down an empty corridor and entered a room.The room was gigantic,there was a big monitor and lots of computers.The two men dressed in black were watching the monitor. One of them turned around,Hilde reckonised the man who showed her her room last night.  
  
"Hello,Hilde, I hope you spend a good night." Hilde looked at the man.He was old, but not as old as doctorK,he was mexcican for sure and he still had his black hair.  
  
"My name is Roberto, and this here is Fernando." Roberto smiled as he presented the man behind him.Hilde relised that Fernando was the man she punched when they tried to take her away.She promptly apologised for the punch. Roberto laughed at this.  
  
"Don't appologize, Fernando is a robot.Almost every one here are robots,Kate enjoys robotic company."  
  
Hilde's eyes grew big and she knocked on Fernando's arm ; hard as a rock.  
  
"Amazing..."  
  
Roberto snickered, he really was happy that Hilde was back and he knew that Kate was happy too; deep inside,  
  
very deep inside.He still couldn't believe how much little Hilde grew.She was now a beautiful young woman  
  
with long blue-black hair that ended at her waist, she looked more like a lady now and he noticed she still had  
  
that athletic physic of hers.Good, that will really help her in her training.He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well little miss Hilde, I am sure you are wondering why we brought you back home." A small nod was his only  
  
answer.  
  
"We believe that the earth and the colonies are about to enter into another war.Proof shows that an old organization that was hidden behind OZ is resurfacing and is a threath to earth and the colonies."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Hilde spoke up. "Do we know a lot of things about this new threath?"  
  
"We believe that the leader of all this is known has Andrews Kain." Hilde's face paled a bit at the mention of that name.  
  
"......Kain....?....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde stood in a room, she looked with a blank stare at the lifeless body on the floor.The man's body was bleeding at several places; looked as if he had been sliced like an onion. Hilde's injury were worse than the man's; she was shot several places, one of her arm was dislocated and she was cut at several places too.She contacted Roberto with her transmitor.  
  
"Mission accomplished at 90%, I killed the father, all I need to do is find and kill Andrews."  
  
"Negative, the earth is safe from Kain's madness the gundam pilot will clean up everything by taking care of OZ.  
  
Hilde you are to return to base; you're injured." She nodded slowly.  
  
"Roger that. Andrews you'll pay for what you did, death never forgets it's victims."  
  
She turned around and left.Her missions were over, those gundam pilots were going to take on OZ with out  
  
Diablos' help.Something swam in her eyes; "Darrien." No tears, she had none of those left.Suddenly she scowled. " Andrews you are going to pay up big time for that." She than walked away.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde scowled.  
  
"That son of a bitch.I'm happy he tries to follow his father's foothsteps 'cause it's sure is saving  
  
me the time to track him down and kill him.At least he'll die the same way his bastard of father died."  
  
Roberto shook his head, his Hilde was back; cursing like there was no tommorrow. "There is a sligh problem with this Hilde."  
  
A brow raised. "What kind of difficulties?"  
  
"That is none of your conscern for now Hilde." It was Doctor K who answered Hilde this time. "You still need to  
  
have your memorie back at 100% but, not to waste time, Roberto will show you the training room and after that  
  
he will introduce you to your gundam.I hope you will get your memory back soon."  
  
The doc's tone was cold and severe but it didn't seem to make Hilde feel unconfortable.She slowly follow Roberto.  
  
****************  
  
In the training room, Hilde did some mind refreshing practice. She dodge some attacks and slashed some  
  
ennemis with knowledge she never knew she had.She was recovering her memory. "No wonder I was able to hold the Mercurius and Vayete for so much time, I had it in me."  
  
After the simulation she had a little physical training to do.She practice some flips and attacks on a wodden pole,  
  
at the attentive eye of Roberto. "My body remembers! It's as if I always done those training moves and now I am doing them unconsciously." Needless to say, she was amazed.  
  
After the physical training, Roberto and Hilde were walking in the corridor.  
  
"Where are we going Roberto?"  
  
"Patience little one, we are going to see your friend.He had been waiting for you for so much time now."  
  
Hilde frowned. "My......friend....?" Roberto nodded. "Remember lil Hilde......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was all alone now.Darrien was gone on some mysterious mission and he won't come back.She had to trained hard and be ready to join Darrien.Hilde sighed, It always seemed that people always take away the ones she loves.  
  
What an horrible tease.She heard her door opens; it was Roberto.  
  
"Hi little one, I got a surprise for you."  
  
10 years old Hilde scowled at the man. "I am not little anymore, I don't want more training Roberto.I want to go  
  
to that other place where Darrien is training." Roberto smiled. "Oh, but my lady, you stayed here because you  
  
need some special training.And my surprise is not more training; I'm going to show you your partner."  
  
Hilde's face lit up. "Really? Lets got then."  
  
Hilde faced a big mobile suit. She was used to see mobile suits but none like this one. This suit wasn't an Aries nor a Taurus and definatly not a Leo.It was bigger than them and it was blue and black.It seemed heavily armed  
  
with a glaive,( hey! I got a thing for those!! :P) a beam saber and some types of fire power. Hilde stood in awed in  
  
front of that massive mobile suit. "I....I never seen this kind of mobile suit before."  
  
Roberto smiled."This is your partner, it's a gundam, yours to be prescise.I'll let you to be acquainted." And he left the hangar.  
  
Hilde hesitantly touched the gundam.Suddently she heard a voice saying; " I would prefer you don't touch me."  
  
Hilde looked up wide eyed.The....gundam just talked! "Um....excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me the first time. No touchies." The voice sounded irritated.  
  
"Um...sorry." She steped back to look at the gundam's head. "I'm Hilde, I'm supposed to be your partner."  
  
The eyes of the gundam glowed a green light while he talked; "My name is Diablos.Well Hilde, since you are  
  
my pilot,I guess you are allowed to touch me." Hilde's eyes glowed with unshed tears.  
  
"No I am not your pilot.I want to be your friend."  
  
"Ok then very well............friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she and Roberto entered, tears were now threatning to spill out of her eyes. "...Diablos...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Preventers base  
  
  
  
Duo arrived just in time to assist the meeting.As he entered the room, Wufei scowled at him.  
  
"About time you show up Maxwell, we were about to start without you."  
  
Duo just shrugged and sat between Heero and Trowa.There was a silence.He took the time to analyse each of the  
  
pilot. "Every one looks so tense! Well I got to admit I am too.....Hilde, I got a stange feeling that your dissapearance as something to do with all this..." His thoughts were interrupted when Lady Une entered the  
  
room.  
  
"Hello every one, I guess you all have a pretty good idea why there is a meeting." Every one nodded and Une  
  
adjusted her glasses. "Well,our sources indicated that a new organization is going to start a war.We must prepare  
  
for battle, the gundams are needed again." Quatre stood up. "Isn't there anything we can do to prefent the war or  
  
unessairy blood shed?" Une sighed, that Quatre,so gentle and sensible surprising that he is a gundam pilot.  
  
" I am afraid that it is too late to prevent that war, it's only a matter of days before our ennemy shows himself."  
  
"But who is the ennemy?" Heero had said the question that every one of them wanted to ask.  
  
Une cleared her troath. "The leader of that new threat is said to be Andrews Kain.He is the son of Laurence Kain;  
  
an ex OZ general. Both were thought of dead but it seems Andrews is still alive somewhere and is causing  
  
trouble.He is very dangerous and it's said that he possesses some kind of new mobile suit.We need the gundams."  
  
Every one nodded; another war has begun.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of chapter 3*  
  
O.O that was one hell of a long chapter!!! (well for me anyways) O.K. I want to make a point here. I know I should have say this in the beginning but there will be a LOT of flashbacks in this story. For all of you at home, (or at the library or at you friend's house...whatever) that can't stand flashbacks or are easily confused; well  
  
review and I'll see if I need to modify this..... (although I doubt I will do some modification....got lot'sa things to do) Oh! And watch out for Darrien, he plays a major role in the story.All I can say is that he isn't just chibi Hilde's friend. Anyway.....Read and Review.......Flame if you want as long as you don't exagerrate or talk about my spelling. (It's bad I know it.)  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. There I said it, happy? -_-''' 


	5. complications

I want to take some of you time to clear a point.Puppy, The story is named Diablos because I didn't know how to name it and the first thing I saw was that GF in Final Fantasy 8 and decide to call the gundam and the fic Diablos. So stop harrassing me O.K!! And don't annoy me for my grammar since I have better grades in english than you -_- ;; SO there. I hope you ppl at home (or at the library) are not to confused and learned something valuable here.  
  
Diablos  
  
Chapter4:Complications  
  
  
  
Note: Um..... Ok, I know I've become vulgar now so watch out. I also think I'll rate this PG..... Just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
Andrews looked through the window. He could see his men working on the mobiles suits. He smirked, everything was going according to plan. He slowly walked into the gigantic underground hangar, the objects of his desires looked at him.No....unlike his father he wasn't going to try to conquer earth and the colonies with only Taurus and Aries or Leos, NO he had gundams.... He smiled at the 4 highly developped gundams that stared at him. He was going to take over with them and an army of upgraded mobile dolls.He knew that the gundam pilots were going to try to stop him but with 4 high-tec gundams and an army of mobile dolls even they would be no match for him.  
  
"Dexter, how is the production of the mobile dolls going?"  
  
A red haired man with glasses came up behind Andrews.  
  
"Everything is going as planed sire, I've upload the gundam pilots data on the mobile dolls, it would be as if the dolls have a brain of their own."  
  
Andrews chuckled at this.  
  
"Every thing is almost set,in a few days,the world will know the name of Kain for a long time.And I can't wait to kill that bitch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde ran up to the gundam with arms wide open. "Diablos!! I'm so happy to see you." She than proceed to hug the leg of the gundanium giant.  
  
"If I could have feeling I am sure I would be happy too." Said an emotionless voice.  
  
"Oh I know you are happy my friend."  
  
Roberto intentionnaly coughed.Hilde looked at him as if it was the first time she saw him.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Roberto sweatdropped."Um, as much as I love reunions, Kate's orders were that you practice with Diablos and I could get in big trouble if you don't."  
  
"We understand Roberto, Hilde lets train in the simulator togheter."  
  
"It's cool with me."  
  
********  
  
"They are doing better than I expected." Kate smiled at Roberto's comment.  
  
"Of course dear, Hilde IS more than a mere human.Remember?"  
  
Roberto couldn't help but shiver.He remember all right, the time when he and Kate though they could play god and tampered with Hilde's genetic code. "She seem to recover her memory, she might remember everything in less than a week, maybe even in two days."  
  
"Good. I have a feeling Kain is not going to wait and attack.I also have a feeling we will have some visitors." Roberto looked at Kate with wide eyes. "They already know our location?"  
  
"No, but they will soon enough.Those scientists aren't fools they'll find us." Sensing the tension, he descided to change the subject.  
  
"Um, for Hilde, should we run some test on her now or later?"  
  
"Later should be better. We must let her interact and 'merge' with Diablos again.Now leave me be, I'm got some things to take care of."  
  
"Sure.Your call."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was beat.He had spent a day of intense training and worrying. From his sources on L2, there was no sign of Hilde, his guess is that she's not on L2 anymore.He sighed, he was ready to crash for the night.Stripping out in his boxers and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was into dreamland.  
  
********  
  
"What do you think of all this Une?"  
  
Sally looked at Lady Une with an worried expression. Une sighed.  
  
"I am positive Kain will try something at Relena's speech tommorrow." Sally nodded.She had that feeling too, in fact, every gundam pilot had that feeling, but Relena had to calm the population so they couldn't just call it off. Heero was mad as a pit bull with rabies; Relena and him were a couple now and man, if that Kain thinks he could just kill Relena that easy, than he's stupid. As if she could read Sally's mind, Lady Une spoke up.  
  
"I knew general Kain.He was,and raised no fool, if Andrews tries something than that must means he knows what he is doing.It's late, we should rest now, we got a big day tommorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat down on the ground. Looking down he could have a really nice view of the conference.Yes...a nice view in deed if you plan to kill some one. He proceed to set out his sniper.  
  
********  
  
Sally watched Relena; Heero was beside her, Duo was there too, Quatre and Wufei were in the audience looking for anything suspiscious while Trowa was covering the exits. There were preventers every where on the upper floors, so she figured every thing was covered. "Everything is going smoothly" Suddenly, she saw Heero looking at something and then tackle Relena. A shot was heard.  
  
********  
  
Every one was sceaming and running every where. "I miss! Imposible!" said the voice in a russian accent.The man glared at Heero, remembering the boys face so he can make up later.He than took his things and made his escape; the preventers would be here any minute now.It was time to pass to plan B.  
  
********  
  
Duo ran up to Heero and Relena as fast as he could.Relena was in chock but was o.k. but Heero was injured in the arm. "Oh my god Heero!" cried Relena.  
  
"Every one is high tailing out of here Relena and I think we should do the same." Duo helped Relena stand up and Heero got on his feet.All of the sudden, the ground started to rumble, Duo could hear people in the street yelling "It's a gundam!" He groaned. "What else can go wrong?"  
  
********  
  
A tall black and red gundam was standing in the street.Inside, the pilot was laughing. "I'm gonna crush you like an ant you peace loving bitch.You wish I shot you instead." With that the gundam took it's beam saber and was about to slash through the building when he was stopped by a gundam.  
  
"I shall make you pay for the injustice you caused." yelled an angry Wufei.  
  
(I couldn't find a better quote for him gomen Wufei fans -_- )  
  
"Ah so you dare challenge me?" said a deep russian voice.  
  
"Bring it on!" challenged Wufei.  
  
Sandrock and Heavyarms quickly arrived on the scene. "So you need help to defeat me?" said the russian voice. Wufei growled. "Let me have him, you're all mine."  
  
The unknown pilot chuckled."That would be rude to let your friends unoccupied.Luckily, I have toys they could play with." With that an army of mobile dolls appeared.  
  
It was an heated battle when Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero arrived and things didn't look too good for the gundam pilots.The mobile dolls were stronger and faster than the ones they used to fight against, and somehow they seemed to already know the pilots attacks before the battle.The dolls were also imitating the attacks of the pilots.(kinda like Vayeate and Mercurius - each doll have the fighting style of one of the pilots) Sandrock and Heavyarms had a hard time fending for themselves.Altron wasn't in a cool situation either, he was putting up a fight with the unamed gundam, but the odds were against Wufei.  
  
The black & red gundam was an impressived peice of machinerie.It had two powerful beam saber and seemed to possess the same type of machine gun of Heavyarms. (the ones in the chest) It also looked that the gundam had all of Hevyarms guns (the same location -you know where they are-) but that gundam was way faster than Trowa's, maybe even faster than Epyon.In the back of the gundam there was two big "things" that looked like big cannons, that gundam sure looked heavy, yet it was so fast.  
  
The unknown gundam threw a punch at Wufei; he caught it.Wufei threw a punch at the mystery guy; he caught it. It looked like no part were going to give in.Then the black & red gundam's big cannons placed themselved on it's shoulders. "Game over man, I win." laughed the russian man as he fires. Altron almost blew up, but the head was out.  
  
"Wufei!!!" Quatre couldn't believe it, was Wufei dead?  
  
All the dolls stopped fighting and retreated, the tall unknown gundam then took off laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of chapter 4*  
  
Oh! A cliffhangner! My first REAL one.(I think other fanfic writers are influensing me...Maybe soon I will be able to write a lemon.) Am I evil? or not? Sorry Wufei fans, I don't think he's gonna be all right... Only you can tell. Oh! And what's that? Hilde's more than a mere humain? My, my I just keep adding confusing stuff. ^_^ Read and Review!!  
  
CHECK PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own them. No surprise no? I was sure of that -_-'' BUT I DO own the new characters (names to come...) 


	6. Meeting

Diablos  
  
chapter5: Meeting  
  
Note: Vulgar vocabulary alert. Maybe not in this chapter, but watch out I tend to let myself go.  
  
..... = Hilde psychic thoughts with Diablos (weird but that's how it goes..... explainations to come....)  
  
  
  
They all stayed silent.Altron didn't stand a chance against that gundam's cannon he couldn't have dodge it. Now the other pilots had to indure Wufei's ranting.It was unbelievable!! Wufei had survived the blast!He was still alive and well and could walk but he was ranting like mad and yelling "Injustice"here and "Nataku" there.  
  
"Wu, your gundam is being fixed as we speak so stop giving us hell and pipe down."Duo sighed.  
  
That was bad, very bad.At least Relena was still alive and well. Heero and Wufei were injured but they would live. He fidgeted in his chair.They really were uncomfortable.Lady Une wanted to see them, he didn't know what was going to happen now the gundams needed help that was for sure.Une entered the room.  
  
She looked at the pilots; Heero had his eyes glued to the desk it looked like he was deep into thoughts, Duo was looking tired as ever and unusualy quiet, Trowa's eyes were unemotional but you could see he was not there.She turned to Quatre, sadness was written on his face as he watched his fellow pilots, and Wufei.... he had bandages and bruises several places and was muttering something about "Nataku." She cleared her throught, they weren't going to like what she had to say to them.  
  
"Gentlemen, I for one got to say I am happy that the Vice foreign Minister Peacecraft is still alive and well."  
  
Still no reaction from them. (That's not the bad news.Honest!!! I'm not an anti-Relena)  
  
"But it's comfirmed now: the gundams need help."  
  
No reaction from none of them; was their spirit crushed?  
  
"And, with a lot of luck, a group of scientist came and declared they had valuable information that could help us finding an ally."  
  
That sure made them react. Heero's and Trowa's eyes looked at her, Duo stared at her,so was Quatre, and Wufei stopped his ranting.  
  
The infamous mad 5 entered the room, causing gasps of shock from all the pilots.Dr J stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want?" asked an exasperated Duo.He still wished he didn't free them back on Libra. J glared at Duo and started talking.  
  
"We saw that the gundams aren't powerful enough to resist the enemy's gundam so we came here to offer some...help."  
  
Trowa raised a brow."What's in it for you?"  
  
"Nothing since we won't be the ones who will upgrade the gundams.We know an old friend named Kate, we believe she might have built a gundam way before the Eve war.She's a specialist in mobile suit and was said to be dead."  
  
"An onna?"  
  
Prof. G continued ignoring Wufei's comment.  
  
"We finally located her whereabouts.Her location is on the colonie L2. She might lend you a helping hand if you find her base." Dr. J handed Heero a disk. "This disk contains the location of her base, I suggest you get ready."  
  
Heero stood up, followed by Duo and the rest.Tomorrow morning they were going to check it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde quickly ran towared the building.She was fast, yet really quiet.Hidding in the shadows, she watched the guards. She had to get in and out unnoticed.She looked to her right and spotted a delivery truck, she smirked, she was going to get in.  
  
The truck slowly entered the building.A guard came and looked inside the cargos.....nothing.The guard nodded to the driver and the truck was inside a large tunnel.Hilde chuckled.Idiots, they were so easily fooled.She almost slipped."Man I must've lost my thouch, I'm loosing my grip." The truck came to an halt; she was in.Hilde watched the guards footh from under the truck where she was hiding all along.When there was no one in sight she stood up.  
  
"Man now I need a disguise.."  
  
She spotted a guard snoozing on the job.  
  
"Perfect !"  
  
After knocking out the guard and taking his clothes she quickly walked down the corridors.It was time to contact Diablos with her innated comm link.  
  
Diablos this is Hilde, do you read me. She then heard the voice of her old friend.  
  
Ya I read you. How's the mission?  
  
I need to know the location of Dexter's computer room.  
  
Ask Roberto.....  
  
Don't play with me! You're the one with the built-in map of the base.  
  
Chill out...Turn to your left.  
  
She shook her head.She just hated it when Diablos was talking just like Darrien.Pushing down the tears, she followed Diablos' directions.She easily found the computer room and began hacking into the computer. Dexter was good.He had been able to input the g-boys data into the mobile dolls but unlike Diablos they did not possess a will of their own and had no digital brains.She smiled as she downloaded the last file.  
  
"Mission accomplished, now to get out of here..."  
  
She got out of the room and walked down the corridor.Soon enough a guard came up to her.  
  
"Yo what are you doing here?" He looked at her badge. "You should be guarding the cargos, you look pretty suspicious to me.." Hilde was thinking of a way to get out of the sticky situation when an alarm rang. The guard looked at her. "An outsider has been spotted, come on don't stand there we got to find and kill him." Hilde thank her star for that alarm when she heard Diablos bragging.  
  
So what do you think of me partner?I triggered the alarm by entering their security system, that guard won't suspect you now since you were with him when it happened.  
  
You rule Diablos!  
  
Quite right.  
  
Hilde easily made out of the base and scoffed.Entering Kain's mobile dolls factory (a.k.a Dexter's laboratory ^_~) and steal some data about his organization was easy.  
  
"Even too easy, Andrews I feel like you wanted me to take that data.Are you challenging me?" She hopped into Diablos and they headed home....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Morning*  
  
  
  
As the gundam pilots boared a shuttle for L2 Duo realised that when Heero says first thing in the morning; he means it. It was 5 am for goodness sake!Duo yawned, at leat he had a chance to continue his search for Hilde on L2, he had the feeling that he was about to see her soon enough.  
  
  
  
****Later****  
  
Soon enough the pilots arrived at destination.Heero filled in the other pilots.  
  
"The base is said to be located in the fast plains of L2."  
  
The vast plains of L2 were known to be the exact replica of africa.It was a really big territory where there were little villages but not a lot of people living in it.It was made to look like earth; and it was almost perfect; there were no animals.  
  
The boys rented a jeep and headed out to the ruins; where it was said that you could access the base there.  
  
Duo sighed, he had a lot up his mind.Who was that other scientist? and is she really going to help them?Where is Hilde?And did he still had some chocolate in his pockets? All these questions and more popped in his mind.  
  
"Are we there yet?" He asked,braking the silence while checking his pockets.  
  
"Um...nothing there,that answers question number four." he thought.  
  
Wufei gumbled something that sounded like a "shut up" while Quatre checked the map they had bought from a merchant.  
  
"Judging from this map, we are not very far from the ruins."said the blonde pilot. "It'll take us about another hour or so."  
  
Duo, satisfied,braced himself for another hour of untamed road and car bouncing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************Almost an hour later****************  
  
  
  
Hilde and Diablos finally arrived to the base.Leaving Diablos in the hangar she then proceed to find the doc and give her the disk.She almost burst into the computerroom when she heard Roberto's worried voice.She decided that a little spying was needed.  
  
"So they are on their way?"  
  
The doc slowly turned and looked at Roberto. "Yes,they will reach the ruins any minutes now."  
  
"The other scientists must've find you.Are you going to help them?"  
  
"They are the famous gundam pilots aren't they? Although I do not think Hilde would need help whit this I think I'm going to help them." Roberto nodded.  
  
Hilde gasped."The gundam pilots? this would mean Duo would be here soon!" Hilde entered the room. "How come I wasn't warned?" What would Duo think of her now?Will he be angry at her?  
  
"You didn't need to know that.We know about your relationship with one of the pilots...."Roberto was unphazed by Hilde spying; it had happened so much in the past. A red button flashed on the computer panel near him and an image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Some one is at the ruins." stated Kate. On the screen the gundam pilots were shown.They seemed to be seaching the entranced to the base.Hilde sighed.This was either very bad or very good for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The boys were there, all they needed now was to find the entrance.After what seemed like an half hour, Duo was ready to give in when... "Guys I think I found a way in!" All the other pilots rushed at Quatre's side. Sure enough Quatre found a small switch that opened a passage,they all look down to see stairs that would sure enough lead them inside the base.At the end of the stairs they saw an relatively old mexican man standing.  
  
"Greetings. We've been expecting you gundam pilots." He then motion them to follow him. "Come. The doctor is waiting for you, I will take you to her."  
  
Roberto guided the g-boys in a serie of corridors and finally stopped in front of a metal door. "Please enter and wait for the doctor here." he then left the boys.  
  
Every one was silent,lost in their own thoughts.Duo was thinking about Hilde.The silence broke when an old and ugly woman entered the room. (well she IS one of the scientist! gomen scientist's fans -if there is any-)  
  
"Good evening gentlemen, my name is scientist K but you can call me doctor K." The woman looked severe as she presented the man would greeted them earlier. "This is my assistant, Roberto.I'm happy you could make it here and..."  
  
"Quit the chit-chat onna. Get to the point." K glared at Wufei before continuing.  
  
"Good, I wasn't in the mood for pleasentries either.I believe you came here to see me because the gundams needs help." Statement not question. "Well, I accept, and I'm going to work on your gundams as soon has they come here.I'm also providing you food and shelter, Roberto will lead you to your rooms.But first I must present you to your new co-worker,my gundam pilot: Hilde Schiebecker."  
  
Every one looked chocked as Hilde entered the room.".......Hil........Hilde!?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*end of chapter 5*  
  
CHECK PLEASE!!!  
  
Dreadful Disclaimers: I just don't own them!! I just own a website,the storieline,a couple of original characters and my long list of really sour and bad puns!! I don't think any one wants that though.... OH! And the grammatical errors are mine too! (what? A girl needs to own something no?) -_- 


	7. Know Thy Enemy

Diablos  
  
chapter6: Know Thy Enemy  
  
  
  
Hilde could feel the temperature of the room rise.Duo was pale like a bed sheet and the others all looked at her with a chocked face.(well... as chocked as they could be..)Then all of the sudden, Duo ran up to her.  
  
"Hilde! Areyouok?Areyouhurt?Whatthefuckareyoudoinghere!!!?"  
  
"Slow down Duo.Yes I am ok,no I am not hurt and...Duo I'm a gundam pilot."  
  
"What!" Duo could have waken the dead with this scream.  
  
"Now now Mr. Maxwell, now is not the time for explainations,Roberto will show you to your rooms first.We will have a meeting in 2 hours,long enough to have you all settle." Duo glared at her but she gave him an hard core look. "Now go!We'll see you in 2 hours sharp!I don't approve tardiness." Under her hard glare and her severe tone of voice, Duo and the g-boys couldn't do anything but comply.  
  
After they followed Roberto, Hilde sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I can take Kain on all by myself."  
  
"Don't be stupid Hilde,I know you can take on Kain alone; but he's not alone now.That's why you will need the boys' help." At Hilde puzzled face the doc added. "You will know what I'm talking about in 2 hours." With that she left the room.  
  
**********************************Meanwhile*********************************  
  
The g-boys followed Roberto in a serie of long and confusing corridors.Duo thought it was a good time to start ask questions.  
  
"So Roberto,can you tell me how come Hilde is a gundam pilot? Did you sort of kidnap her and persuade her that she could help by piloting a gundam?"  
  
Roberto looked at Duo,the boy was still upset. "I've known Hilde for a long time,when she first set foot in that base at the age of 8 and a half.She,and a boy called Darrien, were trained to become gundam pilots.But since we only had one gundam and that Darrien dissapeared,she became a gundam pilot."  
  
Duo was speechless. "Imposible,why didn't she told me that sooner?"  
  
"Simple,after all her missions were over,she had to live her life and we decided to erase her memory until she was needed again."  
  
Heero,who like the others listened to the whole conversation asked. "Then why wasn't she part of the Eve war?"  
  
"She was." Every ones eyes grew wide at this. "Her mission was to watch your backs while you were fighting OZ.When you were battling OZ, many little organisations were coming to life inside OZ or the Rommerfeller.Hilde's and Darrien's mission was to stop those little organisations before they started to grow."  
  
Duo thought a minute."So what happened to that Darrien dude?"  
  
"Gone, we believe Andrews killed him.Hilde was devastated...... Here are your quarters." He sliped a card key and the metal doors opened."Here, all the west wing is yours.You will find rooms with individual bathrooms, a kitchen, a gym and a simulation room; we already have your gundam's data with us so the gundams are programmed in the simulator.There are robots to help you if you have any kind of problem or needs, if you need my help you can contact me on the comlink.Here." He handed them card keys that looked a little like his."This will give you access to specific places.See you in 2 hours in the conference room."  
  
"Wait,Roberto!"  
  
The older man turned to face the braided boy. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you know where Hilde stays?"  
  
"She lives in the east wing,it's at the other side of the base,you can find a way there by looking at the map of the base in the computer." With that Roberto left.  
  
************  
  
One thing Duo could say was,"This place is huge!" He and the others were all setle and now they were walking around the base.Each had a map,and they really needed it since the place was gigantique.He wondered how the people who worked here could find their way around.Quatre looked at his watch."It's almost time for the meeting,we should head to the conference room now." They then headed for the conference room.  
  
As they entered the room they saw Roberto and took their seets.Shortly after Doctor K and Hilde entered the room.Hilde avoided Duo's eyes at all cost, she wasn't sure if he hated her.  
  
Duo tried to look at Hilde.He was still a little upset about her being a gundam pilot but what could he do?He sighed, when will that damn meeting start?  
  
She looked around the room.It was time to start the meeting.She cleared her troath and noted that every one was looking at her; good.  
  
"As you all know I am Scientist K also known as doctor K.So lets not waste anytime and start this meeting.As you may know now, a new treath is endangering the earth and the colonies.I believe it would be wise for us to study our opponent or at least know who we are up against." Every one in the room gave K their attention.  
  
Roberto gave a photo to every one.In the picture you could see a young man, around their age, with blond hair and eyes that showed attitude.Hilde's eyes glared at the picture and she proceed to gentely ripping the photo appart. "This" began doctor K. "Is Andrews Kain.The son of Victor Kain, leader of the new organisation and our new ennemy.He is specialised in fencing,shooting,and mobile suit piloting."  
  
Roberto passed another photo.  
  
"Kain's right hand man is Marie Labelle a.k.a Electra." In the picture there was a young blue eyed blond haired woman.She was quite attractive but you could almost read the word 'Bitch' on her forehead.  
  
"She uses her charm to get her prey so watch out." K eyed the g-boys and was instantly satisfied that none of them seemed to be drooling over her."She might be a woman but she is as deadly as Andrews."  
  
Wufei snorted but kept quiet.  
  
They looked at a photo of a tall and musclular russian man."One of Kain's general is Rupert Tcheckov.You may already know his battle techniques and specialisations since he was responsible for the chaos at the vice foreing minister's speech." Heero and Wufei scowled.Heero had almost lost Relena because of this man and Wufei....well ya know with the honor and stuff.  
  
"Well he specialises in shooting and mobile suit piloting.He is also an expert in close range combat."  
  
They recieved two other photos.(I'm getting tired of writing that -_- )  
  
In the first photo there was a young man about Hilde's age.He had short black hair and pale red eyes. "This boy's name is Spencer.He specialise in explosive and piloting.I must warn you to excerce extream caution around him; he's ...how to put it?... crazy."  
  
On the other picture you could see a small red haired geeky man with glasses."This is Kain's scientist; Dexter Baxter. (a.k.a Boy genius Dexter o.o) He's not really considered as a threat but one of your side mission is to kill him."  
  
Every one looked at the photos, Heero and Wufei were silently swearing to torture and kill Rupert while Hilde glared at the remainings of Andrews photo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat on a cozy chair watching the news.They were talking about the attack at the vice foreing minister's speech.  
  
A tall blonde approached him.  
  
"Ah Electra just the woman I wanted to see."  
  
The woman sat on the armchair and crossed her legs.She had an unwritten expression on her face.  
  
"Andrews mon amour,Rupert failed to kill the vice foreing minister and 'la bitch' broke in Dexter's base and stole some informations.Yet you are so calm."  
  
Andrews chuckled."It's all going according to plan dear,everything is going has planned."  
  
"Well if you would have let moi handle the killing it would have been done."  
  
"Patience love, you'll get your turn at fighting.I'll let you kill the gundam pilot of your choice."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was heading for the hangar; well he hoped so the base was so big.The other pilots were sleeping so he decided to take a late night stroll around the base.He was going to check the hangar since he was positive he could have access to this room with his card key.The map directed him to two metal doors.He slid his card key and the door opened.He gasped.There was a huge corridor but what was impressive was that the wall and ceiling were made of glass.There was water every where around the corridor and Duo could see fishes swimming around.He figured that part of the base was under an artificial lake or something.  
  
After a short walk through the corridor he came to yet another metal door.After sliding his card key and entering the room before him he came to an halt.The room was huge; and he could tell he was at the hangar. Inside the room stood a massive blue and black gundam.Duo was drawn out of his daze when he heard voices.He decided to hide in the shadows.  
  
"So, you saw them? How was they like? Was there any fight between you and that boy?" Said a voice unknown to Duo.  
  
"Yes they are here and no Duo and I didn't have a fight." That sounded like Hilde.  
  
"Oh well, I'm not sure I'm going to like having to share the hangar with some other gundams.....I wonder what kind of attitude they have?"  
  
Hilde laughed at this. "Baka they can't talk and have no personality.And don't be so selfish,you have lots of space."  
  
"Well..........Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here!"  
  
Duo knew that he had been discovered so he steped out of the shadows.He saw Hilde sitting on the shoulder of the gundam; how did she got there was unkown to him.She seemed to be alone yet he was sure he heard another voice.  
  
"Oh my god Duo! What are you doing here at this hour?" Hilde was surprised.  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep and decided to take a stroll.Who are you talking to babe?" Duo had now reached the footh of the gundam and was looking up.  
  
"She's talking to ME.Does that create a problem?" said a rater irritated voice.Duo looked every where but saw no one.  
  
The voice snarled."I'm here you baka! I'm big enough so how can you miss me?" It took a while for Duo to notice that it was the gundam who talked. "Um....well...." he studded.  
  
Hilde giggled at Duo."Duo let me introduce you to my gundam and friend Diablos.He can talk and think."  
  
"Waow." was all Duo could say.  
  
"Ya damn right." huffed the gundam.  
  
Hilde sighed; it seemed Diablos and Duo won't become friends today.The gundam had always been somewhat of an overprotective big (not to say huge.....oops!) brother to Hilde.  
  
After a little while Duo got used to Diablos' ranting and asked Hilde what was she doing here.  
  
"Well...I couldn't sleep and thought Diablos could feel alone so I paid him a visit.Come on Duo,you can climb up here he won't mind."  
  
So Duo climbed; much to the gundam's dismay.Hilde took the time to get look at Duo.The boy was wearing black -as usual- and as usual his hair was done in a braid.(a messy one I might add)But there was one thing that made her nervous; he was quiet, tooo quiet.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?"  
  
"Just thinking...." Ah, that was Duo; never lying but some times not saying everything.  
  
"Duo....."  
  
"I don't want you to fight." He interrompt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." He said looking strait in her eyes.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Looking at his set face she got her answer. "Duo! This war means more to me than you might understand.I WILL fight with or WITHOUT your agreement am I making myself clear?Besides, K won't allow my absence in this."  
  
Duo sighed."Hilde..."  
  
"What is it Duo!?Do you think I'm weak?Do you think I won't be able to control a gundam? Well I'll have you know that I'm as good and as strong as you in my gundam.I've changed Duo,I'm not the same Hilde anymore, I'm my old self again and you won't be able to keep me off the battlefeild."  
  
With that she hopped down Diablos' shoulder and used a cable to reach the ground.In less than a minute she was out of there.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt, you're my world Hilde." Said Duo to an already gone Hilde.It was true, he didn't know what he would become if she was gone.He remembered the incident with Libra, he was totaly lost until she recovered.Plus he had a really bad feeling about this war.He felt like shinigami  
  
(not him,the other one. Ya know...the big guy up there...) was near and had his eyes on one of them.  
  
His musing were interrompted by a laugh.  
  
"Man, you really blew it off! This was better than an episode of 'General Hospital'." Duo glared at the mass of gundanium while Diablos was laughing his ass off. (imagine that Ã´.Ã´ big laugh for big ass)  
  
"Seriously, how dare you think Hilde is weak.She and I could wipe your ass any day!"  
  
Duo wasn't in the mood to argue with his new found 'friend' so he head off to his quarters to rest.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day of training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
He looked at his reflexion in the mirror before going to bed.A big scar marred his shirtless back.The scar, it reminded him so much....his father,dead.All because of that monstrous girl.His father's plan for world domination ruined.All because of one girl.He chuckled.But she wasn't a simple girl,no..he knew her secret.He knew what she was...... Anger blazed in his eyes; she had ruined his perfection,  
  
(he wouldn't even look at himself while swamping underwear) her and that stupid boy.Of course the boy was in his grave now but the monster was still alive.But not for long, oh yes, with his master plan SHE was going down.  
  
Indeed....  
  
People on the street could hear a maniacal laugh that would freeze the blood of the most couragious man.  
  
The sound of a broken mirror soon followed.....  
  
Hilde Schebeiker was going down.  
  
***********************************End of chapter 6**********************************  
  
Author's note: Well how was it? ^_^ I think I'm getting the hang of it. Although my friend is right: I AM letting my hands to the typing and my brain review.  
  
TRADUCTION: I have no idea what I am writting and I read my story up to 10- 15 times to make sure it follows. And I am STILL not sure it makes sense and is coherent.  
  
Disclamers: I don't own them.Please don't sue me, I am dollars away from buying myself an X-BOX!!! or a PS2  
  
Things are so expensive in Canada (or is it only in Quebec? french to the people...)  
  
--the same price for both of them-- Well I guess I am kinda rich but I keep spending my money on videogames console.  
  
(I got a big collection! I need an Atari though) ^_^! 


End file.
